Seeing Each Other Again
by 76Patricia
Summary: When Arthur and Alfred were young, they were best friends, but the day came that Arthur will leave... After 5 years   Arthur finally saw Alfred, but Alfred didn't remember him... Do you know the tool of Arthur so Alfred will remember him? The Necklace.


Hello My Friends and Readers! This is My Fanfic. Well, I Used my life story with this… But, Some of it didn't Really happen to me… Well, I Hope You'll Enjoy!

* * *

><p>USUK Fanfic<p>

-Chapter One-

"I'll race with you until the ice cream stand! Whoever loses will treat the winner!" Said Arthur. "Okay! 1, 2, 3!" Yelled Alfred. The both of them were running, but it was a tie. "No one lost or won. We'll just treat ourselves." Alfred said. "Yup! I'll get cookies and cream please." Said Arthur. "I'll get Chocolate please!" Said Alfred. "There you go, enjoy." The seller said.

-Eating-

"Hey Arthur, there's a bunny there! You love bunnies right? I'll get it—Oh No! Arthur! It's stuck! Help!" said Alfred.

"Uhh.. Okay! One, Two, Three, PULL! PULL! PULL!" Then the bunny was Free.

"Yey! It's free! I'll call you Max!" Said Arthur. "Aww… That's a cute name." Alfred said. "It's fluffy and Soft right?" "Yeah, Thanks Alfred."

-The Next Day-

"What? You're leaving soon? No! I Won't let you! Who will I be playing with?" Alfred said while crying. "Don't worry. I'll come back to see you. Just don't forget me." said Arthur. "Umm… Okay. I'll just wait for you . I Just wanted to be with you, I Don't want to separate with you. I'm scared to be alone no friends." "Sorry but, my parents told me." Said Arthur.

-Nighttime-

"Arthur! Look at the stars! It's so beautiful!" Said Alfred. "Yeah, It Sure is." Arthur said. "You're leaving tomorrow right? It's just because our parents hate each other. I Just wonder when will we see each other again." Alfred said. "Just wait for the time we will meet again. Okay?"

"Okay!"

-The Next Day-

"I'm gonna miss you Alfred. I Hope we could see each other again." Said Arthur. "Yeah, but, I'll give you something. It's my necklace" Said Alfred. "Thanks but why is the charm in half?"

"Mine is in half too. If we but the charm together, it'll be whole again. If we see each other again, Let's put the charms together again." Said Alfred. "Yeah, Okay! BYE! Be safe!" Said Arthur. Alfred just waved his hand. But, when Arthur's Car was out of sight… He just cried alone. "What will I do now? Why did you leave me? Didn't you know that I love you? I Can't you see Arthur? I Can't be strong without you."

* * *

><p>-Chapter Two-<p>

-The Next 5 Years-

"Hey, Alfred, How are you?" Said Arthur In their class. "Uhh.. Sorry, but, who are you?" Alfred asked. "You don't remember me?" Arthur asked. "I'm your Childhood friend right?" Then, Arthur was really really sad. "Why did he forget me? Why? I Thought he misses me, We even raced, got ice cream, laughed together, played together. And more." Arthur said in his mind. "Psst… Alfred, What are you doing aru?" Asked our classmate, Yao. "I'm reading what we need to read, Teacher let us read this right?" "You're not supposed to read that aru! We should read this, The Roaring 10 aru yo! In page 309 aru!" Said Yao. "Oh.. Thanks Yao. I Thought it was this." Alfred said. "*Sigh* He even made more friends. He really forgot about me." Arthur said in his mind. "Okay class, it's break time. Sayonara!" Said their Teacher. "Sayonara Sensei!" They all said. "Hey, Alfred, are you sure you forgot about me?" Said Arthur, he grabbed Alfred's Jacket. "Wh-What are you talking about? I Forgot you? I Don't really know what you're talking about." Alfred said. Then Alfred walked away. "YOU GIT! Why the bloody hell he forgot about me? Dammit!" Said Arthur in his mind.

-Dismissal time-

"Hey Arthur! Are you okay aru?" Yao said. "Ohh! Yeah… I'm fine." Said Arthur. "Are you sure? Is it about Alfred?"

"Well, yeah. Because, we were friends when we were young. I Don't know why he forgot about me. I Just don't have any prove him that we're best friends."

"Ouch, that hurts aru! Just be friends, when the two of you are friends again, tell him about your friendship when you're little aru!" Yao said.

"Okay… Thanks Yao, But, I Need help… Do you know anyone that can help me?"

"Yeah I Do aru! My friend Peter aru! Peter Kirkland aru yo!"

"Not him! That bloody git?" Arthur said.

"Just talk to him, maybe he knows many people aru." Said Yao.

"Okay… Just Thank you."

"Welcome aru!"

-At Home-

"Hey Peter! Do you know anyone that can help in Friendship problems?" Arthur asked. "Yes I Know desu yo~! My friend, Kiku! They know many things about Friendship desu yo~!" Peter said. "Thanks Little Git." Said Arthur. "Hey! I'm not a git! What's a git anyway?" "A Stupid Person like you." "I'm not a Git! You're so evil." Said Peter. "Yeah yeah you little git, sleep now."

-The Next Day-

"Hey Kiku! Can we talk for a while? I Need some advise." Arthur asked. "What is it?" Kiku Asked. "Well, It's about Friendship problems… My Childhood Friend Alfred, forgot about me. He's our classmate. What will I do to make him remember me?" "Well, tell me the events what happened when you were children. You need something to reveal that you were friends when you were children." "Well, The days that I Was near to leave at our village, We were racing, going to the ice cream stand. Then, We were eating the ice cream, he saw a bunny, that was stuck and I kept it, but it was dead now. Then I was leaving, we just said good bye, he didn't give anything to me." Arthur said. "Really? He didn't give you anything before you left? Think about it. Remember it well." Said Kiku. "Uhmm.. Let me think." *Thinks about the day he left.* ("Why is the necklace's Charm in half?" "Mine too is in half, when we put it together, it will be whole again.") "Oh!" Arthur said in shock. "Why? did you remember anything?" Kiku said. "Yes, the necklace that he gave me when I left." Arthur said. "Then I'll ask him to bring it tomorrow. So bring yours as well, when you put it together, he might remember about the past. Wait, Do You love him?" Kiku asked. "What? What are you talking about?" Arthur Said in shock. "Well, it really looks that you do. Just tell me the truth, Even just a little?" Kiku said. "Well, If you think so, Well, Yes…" "I Knew it. It's just natural, I know it's hard to have feelings to have a person that has a same gender as yours. Some people say that it's weird, but, you have your own life, you're free to do anything you like. But, about the love towards a person that has the same gender as yours, It should be a secret. No one should know, just your best friends that are trust worthy. One time, I almost fell inlove with a guy, Yao, but, I said that I need to keep it to myself. but, I don't like him anymore." Kiku said. "Hey! Kiku! Let's go!" Said Alfred. "Umm… Sure, but, can Arthur come?" Kiku asked. "Yeah, If you want to." Alfred said. "Let's go! Hurry!" "Yeah, Yeah!" Said Arthur.

-At Home-

"'Hmm… Where's the necklace? Oh! There it is. I found it. I'll text Kiku. Send to.. Kiku,

_Hey Kiku! Guess what, I found the necklace, can you tell Alfred to bring it? Thanks for your help! It's such a big help!_

_Arthur"_

_-_The Next day_-_

"Hey Kiku! I Have the necklace, Where's Alfred?" Arthur asked. "Ohh! I told him, Well, he's there, I'll call him. Alfred! Alfred! Come Over Here, Where's the necklace that I told you to bring?" Kiku Asked. "The necklace? Oh, It's here, I'm wearing it, let me take it off." Alfred said. "There, why did you let me bring it?" "Ohh, Here, talk to Arthur. I'll just get my pencil case and Notebook." "Well, Alfred, Do you remember anything when you were little?" Arthur asked. "Uhh… No, Why?" Alfred asked.  
>"Are you sure? Let me tell you something, Did you have any friends when you were little?"<p>

"Uhh… Yeah, I Did."

"Who was it?"  
>"Like I said, I didn't remember. Really? Do you remember this?" Arthur showed the Necklace that Alfred gave him. "This.. Oh!" Said Alfred in shock. "A-Are you Arthur? My Best Friend before?" "Yes I Am. I'm glad you remembered." "Ohh yeah… I even cried when you went away, When your car was our of my sight, I cried alone… Because, I Don't really know what to do that time. And, Why did you leave me? Didn't you see that Arthur? I Loved you, you didn't notice it? I'm strong when I'm with you, I'm happy when you're happy, But, When you left, I Wasn't strong anymore." Alfred Said. "Well, Do you still love me?" Arthur asked while blushing. "Well, Yes, I still love you. Forever and Always." Alfred said, afraid that Arthur might reject him. "Well, Do you like me back?" Alfred asked while blushing. "Well, Umm… The truth is… I—I Don't like you… Don't be sad okay… Because, I Love you." Said Arthur. "R-Really? You love me?" Alfred said. "Yes… Well, I have a surprise for you, but let's go out first…" Arthur said. "Umm…. Okay."<p>

Then, They arrived at a quiet, secret place, that Arthur only knows. "Hey, Why are we here? And, I don't know this place…" Said Alfred. "Yeah, I'm the only one who knows this place, but the two of us now knows. Well, just close your eyes." Arthur said. "Uhm… Okay." Then, Arthur was letting his Face near Alfred's Then, he touched the lips of Alfred. Alfred opened his eyes, Arthur was kissing him. Well, that day was their Christmas Party, It was the gift they really wanted, Their Love for each other.

The End!


End file.
